Not Even Love Can Stop the Sword
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: A retake on my other story, Battle of the Ages. I wanted to redo it, but also keep it up, so here you go! :D Rated T for you know sadness and death.


**Hello! How are you? Well, this is kinda like my other story, Battle of the Ages, but in a way I like a LOT better. Same plot, so if you like this story and you haven't read that I would advise you to. (Also cause I LOVE reading reviews... hint hint!) So, yahz... Oh, and January 8th was awesome... CAUSE IT WAS MAH B-DAY! WOOT WOOT! :D It was awesome. And for my birthday PARTY, I'm going to see the Desolation of Smaug with some friends. So please, NO ONE tell me spoilers! (That trailer is actually how I got into LOTR... I saw Legolas and I was like 'There are elves? I'm watching this!' Seriously. I like elves... :D) Oh and BTW this is in between seasons three and four (so NABU IS STILL ALIVE! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE GOSH DARN IT!)**

* * *

Shoulders were tense. The air was so thick with tension it felt like you were swimming. There had been a threat made against all the schools of Magix, and they untied together at Alfea. Memories of the Trix swam through anxious minds.

Fairies hovered above the ground, witches held dark orbs of power in their open palms, and heroes grasped weapons of many kinds-ranging from swords to guns to whips.

It was silent apart from a few nervous mutters. Fairies, witches, heroes, and teachers glanced at each other worriedly.

Names of lovers were the thing most people thought about right now. How would they cope if they were to lose the one they held so dear to their hearts? Sky of Eraklyon thought of Bloom, and she of him. Brandon to Stella, Helia to Flora, Nabu to Layla, and Riven to Musa. (Even though later on he would never admit to being worried about anything. Or anyone, for that matter.)

Blue light suddenly filled the quad, making everyone's heads turn away. A figure slowly walked out of mist, cloaks billowing in black waves behind him.

"I see your decision is made, Faragonda," the voice said. His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, and filled their hearts with dread. "Prepare to beg for mercy! For you have angered Rentwel, and now you shall feel my wrath!" He shouted. Out of the ground came skeletal warriors, each swinging a sword with deadly precision.

Students and teachers jumped and dodged the blades, and quickly got into action. Fairies shot beams of light, while witches cursed the walking dead with hexes and spells. Heroes slashed through the torsos.

Faragonda fought side by side with Griffin, the two women as deadly as can be. He eyes darted to her faculty, and thoughts about each of them ran into her mind.

Avalon, finally starting to find his place in the school after being captured by Darkar. Griselda, her strict, but loyal nonetheless Head of Discipline. WizGiz, the eccentric little leprechaun who cheered her up when she needed it. DuFour, the lady of the group, now like a savage beast compared to her normal elegant ways, stabbing furiously at any warrior who dared come near her twin knives.

But as she looked, she realized something-Where was Palladium?

Then she saw him. His long hair could not be mistaken, as he swung his long blade. The ground beside him was littered with bones. She smiled as she fought. She had always been proud of him-her little Elf.

A shout made her snap her head around, and she was face to face with Saladin.

"There's too many! We have to pull back!" He shouted over the ring of battle. The Headmistress of Alfea nodded, and gave the order to her faculty, who nodded. Palladium, however, was out of earshot, even with his Elven senses.

"Palladium!" She yelled. The Elf turned. "Pull back!" He nodded. He started to run to the school when a club connected with his head, stunning him. Faragonda watched on in horror as the nearest skeletal warrior plunged his sword into Palladium's chest. She saw him gasp, eyes widened, as the pain hit him.

She ran over to the wounded professor, catching him just before he hit the ground. His hazel eyes looked up at her, bright as ever.

"Faragonda..." He said softly. She put a finger to his mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hush, _ion-nin_. You will soon be free of this pain." She choked out.

"_Naneth..." _He whispered. "_Amin mela lle, Nana_."

"I love you too, _ion-nin_. Go, be in peace." He smiled slightly, took a long, shuddering breath, and was gone. The light in his eyes faded, never to return. Faragonda let out a heartbroken wail of grief. It was too much... First her real son, now Palladium, the little Elven baby she and Saladin had rescued from Athryell.

She picked up the limp, lifeless body and walked back into the school, sullen faced. The fighting had ceased, as the warriors had retreated at Rentwel's request.

Loud gasps could be heard as Faragonda carried the broken body of the Nature Professor. Saladin approached her, tears in his eyes.

"My son... No... Why him? Why not someone else? Not Palladium! He was too young! Too innocent! Too happy! He had a life ahead of him! He was going to marry, have kids! His kind are IMMORTAL!" The Headmaster of Red Fountain ranted. "Why..." He whispered, softly touching Palladium's face, and closing the hazel eyes. He looked at his wife, pain and sorrow written in both their eyes.

Everything in their lives was gone. There was nothing for them anymore. Nothing at all.

* * *

**See? It's like Battle of the Ages, but more dramatic. And there will be a chapter 2, and it's gonna be his funeral. On another sad note, for all you Whovians out there, did you see The Time of the Doctor? HE THREW DOWN HIS BOWTIE! AAUUGGGHHH! I cried right then and there. I will freely admit it. I don't think I'll be able to look at a bowtie without crying now. :'(**


End file.
